Plongeon
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Comment survit un personnage préféré d'Alia? très mal! pour résumer: Tarask déprime, beaucoup même... il est seul... et personne à qui le dire...


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu

**Titre **: Plongeon

**Type** : deathfic

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Pourtant, j'ai essayé de racheter les droits à squaresoft, mais ça revenait trop cher !!

Plongeon

Prologue

Une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves tenait un enfant dans les bras. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et qui avait été chassé par son peuple, parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Leur fille.... C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle lui rappelait ses sourires, ses mots tendres, sa gentillesse... Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Confiant l'enfant à son grand père, la jeune femme sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. Un œil sorti des nuages regardait Madahine-Salee. Une femme, tenant sa fille par la main, s'enfuit dans une petite embarcation, préférant braver la tempête plutôt que de combattre l'œil qui stationnait au dessus de la ville. Elle eut raison. C'est ce que pensa la jeune femme quand l'œil fit feu sur la ville. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut fut pour sa fille, Eiko... 

- Papi, papi ! ! Papi, réveille toi !

La petite fille secouait désespérément la main de son grand père, qui ne bougeait plus... Elle était si froide, sa main... Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Papi... Ne me laisse pas toi aussi...

Des mogs arrivèrent.

- Pourcoubo tu pleure, Eiko ?

Puis les mogs virent le corps sans vie du grand père...

- Désormais je suis toute seule...

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là...

Elle essuya les larmes de ses joue, et s'efforça de sourire.

- Mais vous allez voir, on va s'en sortir.

Quand il l'avait vue, il avait compris. Elle ressemblait trop à la femme qu'il avait aimé... Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse du mal. C'était pour cela qu'il était intervenu, quand Lamie avait utilisé l'enfant comme otage. On ne toucherait pas un cheveu de cette enfant tant que lui serait en vie... A cause de ça, il était entré dans le groupe de la personne qui lui avait causé le plus  de soucis, Djidane... Plus il connaissait Eiko, et plus il retrouvait les traits de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé... Il avait souvent repensé à elle, si douce, si aimante... Faerris lui manquait tellement... Machinalement, il porta sa main a l'anneau qu'il portait à l'oreille, seul souvenir tangible qu'il ait eut d'elle. Il permettait d'invoker une Chimère, il le savait. Et l'anneau avait réagit en présence d'Eiko, preuve qu'elle était bien la fille de Faerris... Quand l'aventure s'était finie, il avait décidé de demander à Eiko de venir vivre avec lui. Après tout, c'était normal qu'il s'occupe de leur fille...

Mais le roi Cid était arrivé, et lui avait proposé, il en avait fait la princesse de Lindblum. Tarask ne pouvais rivaliser avec une telle proposition, il n'avait donc rien dit. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une vie de vagabond à lui offrir, puisqu'il était chasseur de prime. Maintenant, il se tenait devant les portes d'Alexandrie et il allait bientôt la revoir...

Chapitre 01

Tarask ne pouvais s'empêcher de regarder Eiko. Déjà à huit ans, l'enfant avait la beauté de sa mère... Dans une petite robe bleue, elle semblait s'amuser follement à cette fête qui avait été organisée en l'honneur de leur victoire sur Kuja, deux ans plus tôt... Tout avait tellement chang !... En arrivant, il avait eut la surprise de trouver Beate enceinte, avec une bague de fiançailles au doigt et Steiner aux petits soins... Djidane était déjà marié à Grenat, Freyja roucoulait dans les bras de Fratley... Même Kweena s'était trouvé un compagnon, Kwyle... Bibi avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, et s'occupait de ses cinq enfants. Tous ce bonheur, ces couples, lui rappelaient tellement Faerris... Et il se sentait terriblement seul. Tarask avait l'impression d'être dans un désert aride et gelé. Sentant ses yeux le piquer, il préféra sortir sur la terrasse. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un étranger, le seul qui en deux ans n'ait pas changé... Il pouvait entendre les rires étouffés de ses compagnons de route, mais au moins il ne les voyait pas en face de lui. Leur bonheur lui était étranger. Un bruit le fit sursauter. D'un geste rapide, il essuya sa joue humide de larmes.

- Tu participes pas à la fête ?

Tarask grogna. Même s'il avait finit par comprendre Djidane, il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant.

- A quoi ça sert de faire la fête ?

Une solution pour lui aurait été de se saouler, mais il tenait à faire bonne impression devant Eiko... Djidane sauta sur la rambarde et se mit à marcher en équilibre.

- Tu pleures ?

D'un geste brusque, Tarask l'attrapa par le col et le maintint au dessus du vide.

- Si je voulais...

- Tu n'en aurais jamais le courage.

- J'ai déjà dit, je ne tue pas les enfants.

- Hé, J'ai 18 ans, je te signale !

Le géant roux eut un petit rire en déposant Djidane sur la terre ferme. Celui ci lui donna une bourrade amicale.

- Allez viens. De toute façon, tu va finir par geler si tu reste ici.

- J'arrive.

Djidane disparut à l'intérieur. Tarask resta un moment encore sur la terrasse, offrant son visage à la brise du soir tombant. Il secoua la tête, chassant les dernières trace de son chagrin récent. Il se prépara à affronter de nouveau leur bonheur, l'indifférence totale de sa fille envers lui....

Un hurlement retentit. Tarask se précipita vers l'intérieur, jute à temps pour voir une langue de feu dévaster le buffet. A quelques mètres du sol, une sphère d'énergie incandescente flottait. Il semblait y avoir une personne en son centre... La lumière se fit insoutenable. Tarask se cacha les yeux. Quand il pu les rouvrir, la sphère avait disparut. Sa première réaction fut de chercher Eiko des yeux... Il ne la vit nulle part. Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas Elle !

- Eiko ! !

Le cri du roi Cid le fit revenir à la réalité. Beate gisait à terre, inconsciente. Mais a part cela, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres blessés. Seule Eiko manquait à l'appel.

Steiner s'approcha de sa fiancée, qui gémit et tenta de se relever. Le chevalier la prit dans ses bras, l'air affolé.

- Chéri, occupe toi plutôt de la reine.

Steiner jeta un regard à Grenat, qui se blottissait dans les bras de Djidane, et haussa les épaules.

- Ou est ma fille ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le roi. Ils se mirent à discuter. Comment pouvaient ils rester là alors qu'elle était en danger ? Tarask soupira, et réclama le silence.

- Ecoutez, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je part à sa recherche.

De suite[1], ses anciens compagnons de route dirent qu'ils allaient se préparer.

- Non. Vous avez tous quelqu'un qui tiens à vous, qui à besoin de vous. Pour le moment, je vais partir seul. Réfléchissez bien à la situation, et demandez vous si vous pouvez vous permettre de risquer votre vie, alors que quelqu'un vous attends. Si la réponse est oui, dans ce cas... Mais je suis un solitaire. Et je le resterai toute ma vie...

Sur ce, il sortit du château, et enfourcha son chocobo. Il devait absolument retrouver Eiko...

_Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à mon secours, Djidane ? Pourquoi tu la préfères, elle ? _

Eiko ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

- Pas toi !

Pourtant, l'aura qui s'en dégageait ne pouvait pas la tromper. Et sa queue de singe non plus. Il y avait quelques changement en sa personne, mais c'était bien le même. Ces longs cheveux mauves argentés, le même habit, à quelques détails près : les manches de sa veste étaient élimés, son espèce de jupe aussi. Ses traits étaient plus creusés, mais on reconnaissait bien Kuja. Il lui sourit, et prit son menton entre ses doigts agiles et gracieux.

- Tu vas beaucoup me servir, Eiko...

Pourquoi savait il exactement où il devait aller ?  Pourquoi avait il l'espoir que sa fille le reconnaîtrait ? Pourquoi s'accrochait il à la vie, après avoir été vendu par ses parents, puis perdu la seule personne qui l'aimait ?

Au fond de lui, une vielle blessure mal cicatrisée se fit encore plus sentir que d'habitude. Il se voyait encore, face à ses parents, un sourire confiant aux lèvre. Il se voyait sortir quelques années après, lorsque son corps n'avait plus correspondu aux critères de la maison close, meurtri, déboussolé, brisé... Là il s'était juré de devenir fort, pour que personne ne puisse plus lui faire de mal... Puis cinq ans après, il voyait le visage de Faerris... Puis celui d'Eiko. Il stoppa devant Treno. A quoi ça servait d'y repenser ? Il était épuisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la ville. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il y avait une grotte près de la ville...

La grotte était éclairée. Etait ce l'aboutissement de ce voyage ? Il entra silencieusement, et retint difficilement une exclamation de surprise en voyant la personne qui se tenait au centre de la grotte (du style : Oyo !). Réagissant à sa présence, Kuja se retourna. Il fit un geste, et Tarask se retrouva en face de lui. Au fond de la grotte, il pouvait voir Eiko, visiblement endormie. Kuja s'approcha de lui. Tarask était paralysé. Kuja passa une main sur le visage du géant roux. Celui ci  sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne voulait pas... Ce geste de la part de son ennemi lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le gamin de cinq ans terrorisé qu'il était...

- J'étais sur que tu viendrais seul. Je savait comment tu allait réagir. J'ai des choses à te dire... D'abord, tu dois te demander comment je suis ici. Les racine m'ont enseveli avec Djidane. Mais Djidane voulait s'en sortir. J'ai fait le mort jusqu'à ce qu'il creuse une sortie, entre les racines. Puis j'ai attendu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais encore en vie, car cela aurait posé des problèmes, encore. Puis j'ai lentement repris de forces. Et enfin me voilà.

Tarask grogna. Il fallait absolument qu'il sauve Eiko...

- J'ai aussi une autre chose, bien plus importante, à te dire.

Kuja déboutonna sa veste, et l'écarta largement.

- Voilà pourquoi Garland a créé Djidane.

Tarask détourna les yeux, troublé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille, mais il semblait bien que Kuja soit une fille... (Oyo...) Il, enfin, Elle s'approcha de lui, et Tarask sentit qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger librement. Mais il n'en avait pas envie...

- Si j'avait été un génome, et non pas une génome, Djidane n'aurait jamais existé. Garland m'a formé comme un garçon, et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Mais maintenant, je sais que...

Kuja vint se blottir contre Tarask, qui hésita un instant avant de passer les bras autour des ses épaule. Elle semblait si fragile, comme ça... Il entendit un reniflement. Elle... pleurait ? Pourquoi ?

- je... Je t'aime Tarask. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a fait souffrir de devoir me battre contre toi.

Tarask ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il y avait Eiko, qu'il devait sauver. Mais, après, il devrait laisser Kuja... Quand celle ci leva le visage vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Quand il se réveilla, il vit Kuja à côté de la source d'eau qui coulait près d'un des murs de la caverne. Tarask se rappela avec horreur les événements de la nuit passée. Comment avait il pu ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, il était perdu. Eiko. Il devait continuer à jouer le jeu, pour la sauver. Il passa ses bras autours des épaules de Kuja. Celle ci se retourna, et Tarask eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'expression qui illuminait ses traits.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup apprécié hier soir. Mais hélas...

Tarask sentit un vide étrange en lui. Kuja préparait une attaque. Réagissant par réflexe, Tarask plongea sur elle sans ménagement, l'emmenant dans l'eau avec lui. Elle tenta de se débattre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tarask sortait hors de l'eau, le corps de Kuja flottant entre deux eaux, les yeux grands ouverts sur le fond. Il s'approcha d'Eiko, qui commençait à se réveiller. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et fit le tour de la grotte du regard. Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage d'Eiko.

- Djidane n'est pas venu ?

Djidane. Tout le monde ne pensait donc toujours qu'à ce singe ambulant ?

Tarask grogna et fit signe que non. Pourquoi pensait elle à lui ? Pourquoi il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse, lui saute dans les bras ? Il la prit par la main, et sortit de la grotte. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à Alexandrie.

Eiko sauta dans les bras de ses parents, et finit par être envoyée sous la douche. Le Roi Cid9 se tourna alors vers Tarask.

- Le royaume de Lindblum vous sera éternellement reconnaissant pour avoir sauvé ma fille.

Comment osait il appeler Eiko « sa fille » devant son vrai père ? Cid sortit un parchemin et une plume.

- Votre prix sera le mien... Chasseur de prime.

Quoi ? Il voulait le payer pour avoir sauvé Eiko ? Pensait il au moins à quel affront il faisait à Tarask ? Il devait se contrôler.

- je ne veux pas de votre or.

- Alors quoi ?

Tarask S'avança vers le trône et posa un genoux à terre.

- Votre majesté, je voudrais que vous donniez ceci à Eiko.

Tarask décrocha de son oreille l'anneau, et le tendit à Cid. Celui ci l'examina, et rougit de colère.

- Petit impertinent ! garde donc cet anneau sans valeur, ma fille mérite mieux que ça !

Le roi lança l'anneau, que Tarask rattrapa au vol.

- Si tu n'avais pas sauvé ma fille, je te bannirait sur le champ ! mais ne reviens jamais en face de moi !

Tarask lui jeta un regard de chocobo blessé, et tourna les talons. Le roi ne pouvait pas voir les larmes que inondaient son visage...

Il était seul dans la chambre qu'il avait louée à l'auberge d'Alexandrie. Il regardait fixement un point quelconque, sur le mur. Pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui ? Pourquoi, mais Pourquoi la seule personne qu'il aimait le dédaignait ? Pourquoi... se raccrochait il à la vie ?

la solution était simple. Il saisit sa griffe, et la passa sur ses deux poignets. Avec son sang, c'était sa douleur qui partait...

            FIN

Notes : booon, je republie cette fic, cela doit faire deux ans que je l'ai écrite…

Tarask est mon perso préféré, mais quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je ne voyaispas du yaoi partout : du coup, Kuja est une fille… je trouvais ça marrant dans un sens, non ?

* * *

[1] Expression à modifier


End file.
